


Mark Remembers

by Tirn33



Series: Remember [2]
Category: Flash comics
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirn33/pseuds/Tirn33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Neglect, the favored brother, the death, Mark remembers it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Remembers

If there's anything Mark can remember perfectly from his childhood, it was that Clyde was the favored child.   
The one who got everything.   
The one who was everything.   
But Mark didn't hate his brother...  
Or so he thought.

Mark remembers being stronger.  
Faster.  
Bigger.  
He went outside and played with his bike or toy cars.   
Clyde would stay inside and study.   
Clyde would also get teased and screwed with a lot.   
And Mark would always protect his brother.

Mark remembers spending a lot of time in the principal's office.   
A lot of time.   
He remembers his parents not looking at him when they entered the office.   
They didn't look at him when they got in the car.  
And they didn't look at him when they pushed him in the room and closed the door.

He remembers how his brother got him A Mark Twain Book.   
Innocents Abroad.   
Mark didn't want to read it.   
It was stupid and boring.

He remembers plucking it out of his bookbag and reading it while in detention.   
Mark remembers his first quote:   
"When angry, count to four; When very angry, swear."  
And swear he did.

Mark remembers his brother winning the Science fair.   
His parents ran up to him and hugged him; his mom kissing him on the cheek.   
A photographer of the town's paper asked for a picture of the whole family.   
His mom didn't call Mark over.

Mark remembers the first time he stole something.   
It was from his mother.   
A pearl necklace.   
He pawned it for fifty bucks.

He remebers stealing more.   
The things he stole, though, were a blur.   
Except for the first time he got caught.   
Hand cuffed.  
And Stuffed into a cop car.   
His parents didn't bail him out.

Mark remembers being in and out of jail.   
By the time Clyde turned ninteen, he began to bail Mark out.

Mark remembers the last time his brother hugged him and told him he loved him.

He remembers his mother's funeral. Didn't go to his father's though.  
Everything went to Clyde (surprise, surprise)who used the money to create his observatory.   
(And Clyde never told anyone-not even Mark-that he had much more money in the bank for Mark, just in case).

Mark remembers running into the observatory; begging for help.   
The only thing he saw was his brother turning around and smiling before he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

He remembers his brother's death too clearly.

Out of rage, Mark grabbed the wand, ran outside, and caused a bolt of lightning to strike down on the observatory.

Joining the Rogues was a blur.

But being a part of a team-a family-is something he'd always remember.


End file.
